horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Riley
Parker Riley appears as a supporting character and a murder victim in the 1998 slasher film Urban Legend. He is portrayed by actor Michael Rosenbaum. Character Summary Parker Riley is a 25-year-old student at Pendleton University and is dating Sasha Thomas. Parker is a wild partier and good friends with Damon Brooks, Natalie Simon, and Brenda Bates. Parker is part of a fraternity at Pendleton, the Omega Sigma Phi, and is constantly throwing parties and misusing his pet dog, Hootie. Parker is seen throughout the film planning his Stanley Hall Massacre party as part of the 25th anniversary. Parker is also like Damon Brooks - who he constantly mucks around with - as a practical joker and horny frat boy. He is also mildly alcoholic and dislikes the intelligent, know-it-all Paul Gardner. He is the 6th victim of the Urban Legend killer Brenda, and like Sasha, Dean Adams, Damon Brooks and Tosh Guaneri, he is killed solely for being acquainted with Natalie Simon. Parker is killed at his party, after discovering his dog's bloody corpse in the microwave, via Pop Rocks and drain cleaner poured down a beer sucker. His body is then taken and dumped in a fluff filled garbage bin inside Stanley Hall. Parker is first seen at the study lounge with Natalie and Brenda as he tells the story about the Stanley Hall Massacre that occurred nearly 25 years prior. He embellishes the story for effect, while Natalie and Brenda are partially disgusted and partially amused that he would throw a party in its honor. When Paul discredits the story Parker insults Paul. Later, Parker joins the group in watching the news about the death of Michelle Mancini. Parker is upset by the news, but is quick to laugh at a joke made by Damon at the victim's expense. When Natalie tells her story about Damon's death Parker is adamant that she's been pranked. He refuses to believe her story, and tries his best to debunk anything she says. Sasha and Brenda are quick to side with Parker's story. At the frat party, Parker is seen forcing his dog Hootie to drink beer from a bong. Everyone cheers along when Hootie finishes the beer and Parker kisses his abused dog. Later, Paul approaches Parker and requests that he end the party due to the serious threat from the killer. Parker, who is drunk and quite antagonistic toward Paul, decides to humiliate Paul instead. Sasha is embarrassed by Parker's antics and tells him he's a jerk and that she's leaving the party to go to the radio station. Parker casually brushes off his behavior by telling her he was just messing around. As she's about to leave the party upset with him he runs his hand through her hair and proudly exclaims that she's his girl. She smiles and blows him a kiss and leaves, with Parker proudly exclaiming once again that she's his girl. Unbeknownst to Parker, they will never see each other again as both will be brutally killed later that evening. Moments later he receives a call from someone inside the house who claims that he's going to die that night. Amused, Parker tells the anonymous caller that he knows about the urban legend about the babysitter and the man upstairs, and that the caller has it wrong because he's not babysitting any kids. The caller then says that Parker has it wrong, and this legend is the one about the old lady who dries her wet dog in the microwave. Horrified, Parker rushes to the kitchen to see the microwave ding. He opens the door and finds Hootie's dead body. He rushes upstairs to vomit, but the killer appears and knocks him unconscious. He wakes up tied to the toilet. The killer then forces a funnel into his mouth and pours Pop Rocks and Draino down it. Parker chokes and struggles, but the poison eventually kills him. The killer walks away with Parker still tied to the toilet, dead. Parker's dead body is later discovered by Natalie in Stanley Hall, along with Dean Adams and Damon. Character Type In slasher movies there's always a character who is antagonistic toward the final girl, without being an outright villain. They're the loudmouth and the party guy. They sometimes have a girlfriend, but they always engage in sexual activity at one point. Their death is usually treated as a big moment that the audience eagerly anticipates. In Urban Legend Parker constantly tries to prove Natalie wrong, and he humiliates Paul and abuses his beloved dog. He throws a party on the anniversary of a horrific tragedy and acts belligerently drunk. He spends much of his time with his girlfriend, Sasha, a sex-loving radio host. During his big party, he receives a call that mimics the babysitter urban legend. In a twist, it turns out to be a separate urban legend about a dog in a microwave. His eventual death is the Pop Rocks and soda legend, making his death a big set-piece involving 3 separate urban legends rolled into one. His eventual demise involving shutting him up with drain cleaner is an ironic touch as well for a character who has a big mouth. Death Parker's urban legend death is enhanced, as Brenda uses the Pop Rocks and soda legend but instead of the soda she uses drain cleaner to ensure he's poisoned and his stomach bursts. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Victims Category:Victims of Brenda bates Category:Deceased characters